dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
17 Times 2
is the third episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-fourth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on April 30, 1997. Its original American airdate was August 7, 2004. Summary Android 17 continues his attempts to control Android 18, however Krillin intervenes, pointing out that Android 18 is now married and has a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart contacts him as he is learning the truth and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality causing her to attack her brother. Seeing what he has done, he then targets Marron so he can gain full control of 18, but 18 defends her from 17's Photon Flash, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with Hell Fighter 17, and 18 crawls over to Krillin, taking his hand as she appears to die with the last words, "My husband, I love you." Meanwhile in Hell, Cell and Frieza begin to mock Goku because they can now have their revenge by destroying him, but the ice encasing Goku begins to melt. The ice was created by the dead residents of Hell, and so it is ineffective against Goku who is still alive. Goku turns the ice machine against Cell and Frieza, freezing the two solid; he subsequently cracks the "sculptures" by accident. It is during this time that Gohan is preoccupied with General Rilldo. Rilldo manages to knock Gohan to the ground and freeze an adjacent building, and with it Gohan's leg. Fortunately for Gohan, Majuub, Goten and Trunks arrive and destroy General Rilldo with a single blow. Pan then shows up with Mr. Satan and Giru. Giru thaws Gohan, and the group set out for the battle location of Vegeta and Android 17. Vegeta is initially unimpressed with Hell Fighter 17's power level until Dr. Myuu and Gero reveal that 17 is using only half of his strength. Followed closely by the Dragon Team, the true Android 17 arrives and the two merge into Super 17, a Android more powerful than anything the Z Fighters have ever faced before. Super 17 throws back his hair and begins to power up. The Z Fighters are shocked until Vegeta attacks him, resulting in being knocked back by one punch. Majuub then tries in vain, followed by Goten and Trunks who attempt a combined attack, to no avail. Gohan then tries a Kamehameha, which does absolutely nothing to the android. Dr. Gero then tells Super 17 to demonstrate his true power, which leads him to strike down every Z Fighter, again using only a single hit. The Saiyans then assume their transformations, but Super 17 releases a Flash Bomber, weakening them enough to revert from back to normal. Watching from Hell's glass what 17 is capable of, Goku turns to King Yemma for help. King Yemma, however, is powerless in the matter due to Hell in the midst of reacting with Earth, as well as a disturbance between the two dimensions. During which, unknown to anyone, the Dragon Balls began to crack, starting with the Four-Star Ball. Piccolo then contacts Yemma, requesting to be sent to Hell. Yemma initially refuses, until Piccolo begins acting like King Piccolo before blasting the trees in Heaven–promptly resulting in getting his wish fulfilled. Piccolo apologizes for his outbursts before being sent to Hell. Back on Earth, Super 17 stares at the rocks above the Z Fighters, believing he is victorious among them. Super Saiyan Vegeta unleashes his devastating Final Shine Attack on Super 17, but the Ki from the technique is absorbed and fired back towards the others. Goku tries to find his way out of Hell until Piccolo arrives, declaring that he will try one of the Namekians' many powers in order to assist Goku in escaping from Hell. Major Events *Krillin is killed by Android 17. *Goku defeats both Frieza and Cell. *Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 fuse together to become Super 17. *Piccolo goes to Hell to help Goku escape from it. Battles *Android 18 vs. Android 17 *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) and Cell (Super Perfect Form) *Gohan vs. General Rilldo *Uub (Majuub) vs. General Rilldo *Vegeta vs. Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan), Uub (Majuub), Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) and Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Hell **Check-In Station **Heaven *Earth Objects *Tail *Dragon Ball *Television *Halo *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Cast Trivia *This is the fourth time Krillin has died in the entire series. *This is the episode where the Dragon Balls begin to crack. *18 kicking 17's arm is similar to how she broke Vegeta's arm when the two first fought. *When 17 attempts to control 18, Krillin states that 17 hates Dr. Gero. He states that the reason why is because he gave 17 human emotions. However, it was stated earlier, during Dragon Ball Z, that 17 hated Gero because the doctor kidnapped him and his sister off the streets and forcibly turned them into androids. This line also implies Gero created 17 when he just turned him into an android. *When Android 17 defeats Android 18, he calls her a "stupid human", despite the fact that Android 17 and Android 18 were both originally human. This statement could be coming from his fully artificial Hell Fighter 17 half. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 44 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 44 (BDGT) pt-br:O Último Androide! O Super 17 fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 44 it:Super C-17 pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 44: Ostateczny sztuczny człowiek! Scalenie dwóch Numerów 17! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT